


A Dream

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: A dream, M/M, OC Yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: Somewhere around episode 45. Bromance. Eiji’s dream. Second best drama around their relationship we talk about way to rarely





	A Dream

T-Rex Yummy was very hard to fight this time. What a classic look for prehistoric monster that only Dr. Maki could create. Eiji was fighting with everything he got, but somehow everything was failing this time.

“Ankh! Do you really have a plan?!” he shouted at the bird Greeed “This one is strangely strong!”

“Shut up!” he got an answer “I’m thinking!“

Birth wasn’t here, in fact Gotou, and Date were late. Would they even appear? Eiji was getting beat more and more. Ankh was farther and farther away, it was really bad. Monster hit him so hard he un-morphed and fell on the ground.

He was trying to find Ankh, but then Yummy got him and picked up like he weighed nothing. He was afraid he is gonna die, at this point. Where was Ankh? What was happening? His mind got blank for a moment, he felt his chest when his core medals came out and got into his belt. His lips whispered "Henshin” almost on its own. But he was conscious this time.

Immediately he got free and start a second round of their fight. He was feeling so angry, more angry than when he was using Putotyra combo last time. Fight got suddenly easier, he was feeling this power running through his veins. Yummy fell apart after few shots. He wasn’t tired at all. He was feeling great. He turned at Ankh and finally saw him, standing in the same place with new batch of medals in clenched fist. So he had them and almost let him die?! He got irritated, what’s wrong with this Bird those days?

“Ankh! For God’s sake, what’s wrong with you?! I was standing there with no chance! You wanted me to use Putotyra or what?” he raised his voice, he didn’t even notice that he is still in the suit, he got closer to the Greeed.

Ankh made two steps away. And the third one. He looked behind himself, to check if he can do another one.

“What’s wrong?” Eiji asked with anger, but finally realised his voice sounds different somehow, like a wild beast. Ankh looked at him one more time. He was terrified like never before. “Ankh… what’s wrong?” he was trying to reach him and saw that his arms are OOO’s arms anymore. He was in a Greeed form, he didn’t only sound like a beast he was a beast and Ankh was scared to death.

“S-stay away. I saw what you are able to do, you killed Kazari in one hit!”

Last time Eiji saw Ankh like that was when he was taking by second Ankh… or when were they fighting over Shingo’s body after he saved Greeed? Was Ankh scared of him that time? Was he the reason Ankh run away? He didn’t leave them because he lost interest in them.. but because he was scared?

Everything went black, and when Eiji opened his eyes again, he was next to the river, campfire almost went down. It was a dream… He was alone. He remembered that Ankh wasn’t with them now, that he joined other Greeed’s but now… somehow it felt different. Like not get betray… but betray best friend.


End file.
